Modern electronic design automation (EDA) tools allow a user to specify a circuit design at a high level of abstraction. Typically, the user is able to drag-and-drop blocks that represent portions of circuitry such as Intellectual Property (IP) blocks, cores, functional blocks such as multipliers, dividers, and/or digital signal processors, etc. into a graphical design area. The user can position the blocks in the design area, connect or wire particular ones of the blocks together, and initiate operations upon the circuit design such as place and route, simulate the response of the circuit design to various stimuli, or the like. The aforementioned activities can be performed without the user having to specify the circuit design at the individual component level (e.g., transistor level) and without having to manually generate or code hardware description language.